To Love the Dark
by JessieHeart
Summary: Keiko, the Dark Magician Girl, has sought training with the three Dark Magicians. With war looming, will her powers be needed? (Major DMDMG and JounouchiMai, mild HondaMiho and YamiAnzu) (PG-13 for future 'suggestive' content) (Complete)
1. Keiko

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! or related items. Hey, I may be all-powerful, but the only things I own are this keyboard and half a stick of pocky. … Hey…  
GIVE ME BACK MY POCKY!!!~  
  
Chapter One-   
'Keiko'  
*  
It was not the Dark Magicians' plan to have Keiko show up on their doorstep. If any of them could have seen the trouble she'd cause… well, maybe they wouldn't have let her in.  
  
Keiko was cheerful, green-eyed, blonde and just all-around perky. She was nineteen years old, and very pretty.  
  
Keiko arrived at her destination on the morning of the new moon. She looked around cautiously at the small cottage. Surely such a place wasn't home of the Dark Magicians?  
In the end, she knocked on the door anyway. Then she straightened her simple green dress, trying to look impressive.  
  
The man who opened the door was as much a disappointment as the cottage. Keiko had expected a great wizard in long robes. What she saw was a serious-looking man in a plain black tunic. She noticed other features about him; long purple hair, tall, masculine. And most of all his deep violet eyes…  
  
Keiko realized she was staring and bowed.  
  
"I am looking for the home of the Magicians…" she said. Her voice was shaking.  
  
"You've found them," the purple-haired man answered. He was deep-voiced and very straightforward. The girl tried not to shudder. He seemed to be appraising her. At last he beckoned Keiko inside.  
  
The plain outside appearance of the cottage had been misleading, as the indoor was magnificent. Scents of herbs she could not recognize tingled at her nose. She saw books upon books stacked everywhere. Scrolls and strange symbols… potions and cauldrons… it was just as she had pictured.  
  
The purple-haired man spoke with his back to her as they walked through a labyrinth of hallways.   
  
"I am the Kura-i Matjutsushi," he said.  
  
Keiko recognized his name as the Japanese words for 'Dark Magician.'   
  
"Matt-jute-sue-she," the girl pronounced slowly. They came to a large wooden door, which Matjutsushi opened with a wave of his hand.  
  
Two other magicians were in the room, the younger one with blonde hair and the older with white. The blonde spotted Keiko immediately and rushed over.  
  
"Matju-San, who is this lovely sight?" he asked. He was obviously European; French, Keiko guessed. Her hypothesis was correct.  
  
Matjutsushi rolled his eyes.  
  
"This gaijin is Oliver," he introduced.  
  
Oliver took Keiko's hand in his and kissed it. "Good morning, Miss…"  
  
"Motosuwa. Keiko Motosuwa. I am Japanese on my father's side, but was raised in Egypt with my mother. I had hoped… if I was good enough, I mean, I wish to study magic…" Keiko trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
Oliver smiled warmly. He seemed to do that a lot. "Of course you can. Only a person with magical talent could have found our home," Oliver turned to Matjutsushi. "We have not had an apprentice in three years, Matju-San. Not since your twenty-first birthday."  
  
So he's twenty-four, thought Keiko. Only five years older than me…  
  
Matjutushi bowed deeply. Apparently, he had Japanese background as well. "You'll have to excuse me. The Pharaoh requests my presence." He vanished with a small puff of lavender smoke.  
  
Oliver pulled Keiko towards the door. "Shall I show you your room?"  
  
Keiko looked hesitantly at the third Dark Magician. He had seemingly not noticed anyone's presence, but remained hunched over a book.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked.  
  
Oliver's smile softened. "I do not know his name. He is deaf and communicates rarely. He is the only one of us that can fly. We all call him 'Sei.'"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that name was on a cereal box the day I met him!"  
  
Keiko's surprised look made Oliver laugh out loud. "Don't be so serious, petite fleur!"  
*  
  
Keiko's room was small, as well as filled with paintings and charts. A dresser and bed were the only things that made it a bedroom. However, Keiko thought the whole thing was perfect.  
  
She lay down on her bed and stretched out.  
  
"I am going to like it here."  
*  
  
End of Chapter One  
*  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Kura-i Matjutsushi = Dark Magician  
  
Gaijin = Foreigner  
  
Petite Fleur = Little flower (Okay, I don't speak a WORD of French, so I had to go with an on-line translator to get that one. I know, I know... translators SUCK... so if you know French, please contact me... PLEASE...)  
  
* 


	2. Council

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: I STILL make no claim to Yu-Gi-Oh! or related items, and I would like to point out from the previous chapter, that I NOW all I own is this key board. HEY! No, not the keyboard! Give it back! ~  
  
Chapter Two-  
'Council'  
*  
The Dark Magician appeared with a small 'pop.' He was in Pharaoh Yami's council room.   
  
Despite the casual tunic he'd been wearing earlier, Matjutsushi now donned his full purple enchanter's robes. High boots, a tall hat, and a staff completed the outfit.  
  
Pharaoh Yami nodded at his life-long companion.  
  
"The others will arrive shortly," announced the Pharaoh. His voice was deep and powerful. He sat upon a golden thrown, the eye of Rha engraved above him.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi was not permitted to attend the council meetings. He was just a servant, after all. He was, however, allowed to stand outside the door and listen; a privilege reserved only for the Pharaoh's personal attendant.  
  
One by one the guests entered the council room. Hiroto Honda was captain of the warriors, her stood by the Pharaoh with his sword.  
  
The high priest Seto Kaiba, settled across the room from Yami.   
  
Third to enter was the maiden Anzu Mazaki. She was dressed in a long, thin skirt slit up to her thigh on both sides. A short-cut top covered her chest. Anzu was the Pharaoh's mistress. Miho Nasaka, Anzu's trusted handmaiden, followed. Honda winked at her.  
  
Other members filed in until only a few seats were left. Jounouchi stood against in the wall, just outside the door. He gazed into the room with a sidelong glance.  
  
"My, my. A servant who watches a private meeting? These are strange times indeed," a soft but arrogant voice said. Jounouchi turned.  
  
The Pharaoh's head adviser, Mai Kujaku, had spoken to him. She was clad in an elegant red dress, cut low to the neck. Jewelry seemed to cover her entire person. Compared to her, Jounouchi felt very low-class in his white servant's uniform.   
  
Confidently, Mai strode up to Katsuya. He glared stubbornly back.  
  
"Witch," Katsuya warned, "Your so called sight into the future may fool the Pharaoh. I, however, do not believe in your tricks. There's no such thing as magic!"  
  
Mai did not respond. Instead, she stepped close enough to him that their bodies touched. Too late, Jounouchi realized she was taking in his breath. Mai's eyes became glazed over and distant.  
  
The witch prophesized, "I see great things will come to pass. The adventure and glory you long for will be yours, if you have to courage to grasp it. Some of your worst fears… are not completely baseless…"   
  
Jounouchi recoiled inwardly. What did this prophet know of his fears and dreams? No one beside himself knew about… Shizuka…  
  
Mai's lips seemed to be searching for his.  
  
Suddenly, her eye's cleared and she strode arrogantly into the council room. Jounouchi was left with a tingling throughout his body.  
*  
  
Pharaoh Yami called the group to order. "We all know the ancient power of our land. For centuries the Egyptians have kept these powers dormant, in fear of-"  
  
"World corruption," interrupted Seto Kaiba. He rolled his eyes. "I've heard this speech before. We all have. Our stone tablets keep the magic safe. And only by the blood of the Pharaoh can it be released or sealed. This is so the Pharaoh and him alone can use the magic in times of danger." The rest of the group nodded, familiar with the story.  
  
Yami gave Kaiba a cold stare. "That may be the background story, but not the point I was getting to. If it is true that only the I can release or use the ancient magic, then why has it escaped?" asked Yami. The room was silent. "Somehow, the magic has reached the farthest ends of our world. Even peasants use these… these 'Wizards and Monsters' to settle disputes and win land. They have created a game out of it."  
  
Mai spoke. "If this is true, then why not use the power ourselves?"  
  
Seto laughed. "I believe the Pharaoh has already handled that. He's aligned himself with a wizard who's magic came from the forbidden pyramids…" He stopped and looked directly at Matjustsushi. "I believe that these 'Wizards and Monsters' to be quite… _tame. _"  
  
The magician jumped to his feet, staff raised. Kaiba rose to meet him.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami shouted in a threatening voice. The priest looked smug.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh…" he said mockingly, taking his seat. Anzu noticed a small, white, dragon-shaped necklace around Kaiba's neck. Seeing her gaze, the priest clasped a hand around the pendant. Anzu decided to forget about it.  
  
Yami turned to Matjutsushi. "It is true that your powers come from the pyramids ancient magic. The power has possessed many bodies of creatures and has given them unusual strength. But that is not what concerns what I am worried bout is how the magic escaped in the first place. Something tells me that a great evil allowed it's release… and that it's not over yet."  
*  
  
Jounouchi pondered all of this in the hallway. Of course, he did not believe in magic, but if there was some ancient power just running amuck out there that even peasants could control… Jounouchi grinned. It sounded very promising.   
*  
  
End of Chapter Two  
* 


	3. Training

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: Nope, I don't claim ownership over ANY of these characters! And I've bought a new box of pocky... Take THAT! ~  
  
Chapter Three-  
'Training'  
*  
  
"Now think, what comes next?" Matjutsushi asked. Keiko looked nervously over her cauldron.  
  
Keiko had been at the home of the Magicians' for a whole week now. A sort of schedule had immerged. Mornings were meditation with Sei. They also worked on mind and body harmonizing. But no matter what they did, it was done in silence, as Sei never communicated, not even with his hands or gestures.   
  
After lunch was charm work with Oliver, and then dinner. Sometimes the schedule was interrupted by Matjutsushi, who would teach her a variety of things. Today he was teaching her potions.  
  
Keiko flipped through a small potion book. Her cauldron bubbled promisingly.  
  
"It's either… orris root or wolfsbane," she guessed. Her master offered no help. "Um… Wolfbane!" Keiko grabbed a handful and tossed it into the pot.  
  
The concoction turned black and exploded onto her dress.  
  
Cleaning herself up, Keiko looked at the magician. "It was orris root, huh?"  
  
Matjutsushi turned so she wouldn't see him smiled. "No, you should have added both."  
  
Keiko turned to go change. She glanced back and saw that he was laughing.  
*  
  
Charms with Oliver were more encouraging. Keiko learned simple tricks; like turning statues real or levitation. Today was dedicated to research in the library.  
  
Keiko began to scribble notes on how to cast a proper summoning spell. She took all of her notes in Japanese, because it made her feel better to know that Oliver couldn't read them.  
  
"Well fine then," Oliver said with a false hurt, "I'll just have to speak more French, fleur!"  
  
Keiko stood and stretched. She began to look through the rows of books. There was on in a glass case written in a strange language she did not recognize.   
  
"What is this one called?" called Keiko to Oliver. The blonde bishonen looked up.  
  
"That is the 'Book of Secret Arts,'" he explained. "It has the power to increase our magic a hundred fold."  
  
"That much?! Truly?"  
  
Oliver winked.  
*  
  
After Keiko would go to bed, the Dark Magicians would smoke pipes in the formal room.  
  
"She is very pretty, I'll give you that," said Oliver. He took a long drag from the pipe. "I've seen the way you look at her, Matju-San."  
  
Matjutsushi raised a purple eyebrow. "You imagined it then. She is no more than an apprentice to me."  
  
Oliver leaned back. "We French are romantic! Sei, what do you think of Keiko?"  
  
Sei communicated by sending a voice into their minds. He never spoke a word. "She _is_ lovely. Her presence brings cheer even into my silent chambers. Miss Motosuwa reminds me of my wife."  
  
"You were married?"  
  
"Yes, years ago. I lost her, our baby, and my hearing the night she gave birth."  
  
Oliver tapped his foot, uncomfortable. He did not dare ask how Sei came to be deaf. "But… we all like Keiko, at least?"  
  
Matjutsushi answered with a question. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"We could perform the Rite of Strength Release on her."  
  
Sei's forehead burrowed. "You mean… if we died, then our powers would go to Keiko?"  
  
"You've seen how strong she is getting!" Oliver argued. "And if this war over the ancient pyramid's magic is to pass, then the Rite may be useful."  
  
Matjutsushi scorned. The Rite of Strength Release was usually used on a magician's child or loved one. This ensured the bloodline survived in times of peril. He stood.  
  
"The Rite cannot be preformed if we do not all agree. It will not be done."  
  
With that said, he left. Oliver mocked his anger and folded his arms.  
  
"Well then!" he pouted. Oliver turned to Sei. "Matju SO has a crush on her."  
*  
  
End of Chapter Three  
*  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Bishonen = Cute/Sexy Guy  
  
Fluer = Flower (I think… once again, my French is awful…)  
  
Author's Notes:  
In case you were wondering, this 'Rite of Strength Release' IS referring to Dark Magician Girl's ability to gain 300 attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard. Cool, huh?  
And for people who are reading this for the Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl pairing, I promise that the romance is to come! Also, more Jounouchi/Mai, because that's my favorite couple… hee hee!  
* 


	4. Visions

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: I STILL do not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! or its related items. *sniff* And I'm outta pocky now… ~  
  
Chapter Four-  
'Visions'  
*  
  
'Breathe in, breathe out, control the chi…'  
  
Late at night, Mai Kujaku set up her meditation grounds. She sat outside the pharaoh's palace, in the back gardens. Her toes wiggled in the sand. She knew know one would disturb her out there.   
  
Mai lit a stick of incense and put it at her feet. Then she slipped into a state of deep meditation, gazing into the future.  
  
She did not like what she saw.  
*  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi wandered the palace hallways, a small candle lighting his path. He walked far; down, down into the servants' chambers. Finally, he reached the room of a small laundry maid.  
  
"Hey there big brother," a kind voice greeted.  
  
Jounouchi looked at the girl responsible for the sound.  
  
"Shizuka… how did you know it was me?" he asked. His little sister giggled.  
  
"You have a kind aura, big brother."  
  
Shizuka Jounouchi had long amber hair and lovely, near-blind eyes. Somehow, she managed to always be cheerful.  
  
Katsuya sat down in front of her. The candle shown on Shizuka's face, illuminating her depthless stare if a blind woman. A shiver ran down Jounouchi's spine.  
  
"How are you?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Same old, same old," answered Shizuka. Then she reached out and touched his face. "But… something seems different about YOU, big brother…" There was a longish pause. "Are you… in love?"  
  
"No!" Jounouchi said quickly. His face grew warm under Shizuka's hand. A small grin crossed her lips.  
  
"You're blushing!" she accused, teasing. "So don't lie to me." She placed her hand in her lap. Jounouchi swallowed and stood up.  
  
"I- uh, I have to go. I need a drink," he said. Then his tine softened. "I love you Shizuka."  
  
"I love you too, big brother…"  
*  
  
Jounouchi stepped out the palace back door, headed towards the water well. He spotted a girl sitting in the sand. Panicked, Katsuya rushed over to her.  
  
"Miss? Miss?"  
  
He realized the girl was Mai, the sorceress. She was in meditation, her eyes glowing blue. An incense match at her feet had long gone out.  
  
Jounouchi was not concerned at this site. He had seen Yami ask Mai to gaze into the future many times before. But this time, something different happened. A steady stream of tears began to flow down her face. Her upper body began to tremble. She almost looked… pitiful.  
  
"Mai? Mai…" he said softly, trying to wake her out of the dream. He reached out and shook her shoulders.  
  
As soon as Jounouchi touched her, he felt a jolt run through his body. He was stripped away from his mind, seeing things that didn't really exist. He realized, suddenly, that he was inside Mai's vision.  
  
Katsuya saw a dragon; beautiful and powerful, as white as a river lily with eyes blue as the sky. Together, three of the white dragons reigned destruction. Few stood to oppose them, but they were slaughtered. Pharaoh Yami defended the castle with a group of magicians'… three men and a very pretty girl.   
  
Suddenly, the wind seemed to rush passed him, washing away the scene. It was replaced with a battle inside the palace. Rubble and bodies of the fallen lay everywhere. People ran in all direction. What Jounouchi saw next paralyzed him. He saw _himself._  
  
The future Jounouchi sat hunched over a body, trembling in rage. His clothes were torn and dirty. He held the body to his chest, sobbing.   
  
Jounouchi tried to see whom his future self was holding. He found himself unable to grasp the body was… Shizuka.  
  
His head began to pound, as if he had been struck. Everything faded into a painful black.  
*  
  
Jounouchi woke up with a start. He sat up, completely panicked. After a moment of deep breathing, Katsuya observed his surroundings.   
  
The room was unfamiliar to him. It was elegant and obviously female. Flowers covered almost every surface. Jounouchi was lying on a bed and covered thick fur blankets. His skull throbbed with a splitting headache. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he found someone had placed a damp cloth on it.  
  
"Hey," he said out loud. His tone was uncaring. "My shirt's gone." Katsuya's brain slowly processed what was being said. He reeled. "WHAT?! I'm in a strange bed and MY SHIRT'S GONE!!!"  
  
Jounouchi checked under the covers and sighed in relief. He was still wearing his pants.  
  
Mai Kujaku entered the room, alerted by Katsuya's screaming. She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"So, you're awake. Maybe now you'll know better than to touch me when I'm meditating. You're mind is too fragile to gaze into the future for very long," she explained. Jounouchi groaned as his head throbbed once more.  
  
"What happened…?" he asked.  
  
"I woke up and saw you writhing in the sand. Your eyes were shinning blue, so I deducted what happened."  
  
"Where are we, exactly?"  
  
"My quarters." Mai sat on the foot of the bed. "I know what you saw… it was MY vision anyway."  
  
Jounouchi looked away, fiddling with the blankets. "You… were crying."  
  
Mai inched closer to him. "After your sister, you died in my mind. I couldn't stand it."  
  
'Are you… in love?' Shizuka's words echoed in Jounouchi's mind. 'But, I can't be… She's a noble woman… I'm just a servant.'  
  
Mai leaned forward and held Jounouchi's face. "I can here your thoughts…" she admitted. A wild, defiant smile broke across her face. "And there's no laws that say _I_ can't kiss YOU!" Mai kissed him forcefully. After a moment, she let go of him. Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, "Are you not frightened of what you have seen? Of what the future holds for you?"  
  
Jounouchi put a hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have to remind you… I… DON'T… BELIEVE… IN MAGIC!" Mai smiled.  
  
"Jounouchi Kastuya, what DO you believe in?!"  
  
With his free hand, he cupped her chin. "This." He kissed her lips softly.  
  
Mai kissed him back as a great swell of passion engulfed them. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Jounouchi wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled Mai down onto the bed. They let their emotions take it from there.  
*  
  
End of Chapter Four  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
FYI: Katsuya Jounouchi is Joey Wheeler. 'Miah Tolensky" (whom I ALSO do not claim ownership of) asked me that, so there's the answer. ^-^  
Man, it's hard writing a romance scene between people as stubborn as Mai and Jounouchi...  
* 


	5. Floating

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of these characters. Man, anyone who by this chapter thinks I own them has got to be pretty thick... ~  
  
Chapter Five-  
'Floating'  
*  
  
"Oliver, I'm hungry…" Matjutsushi complained. He was wandering around the cottage looking for the blonde-haired magician. "It's past lunch time…"  
  
Keiko appeared in the doorway of her room. "Oliver has gone out for the day. Aiya! What's wrong with you, Master? You look pale…"  
  
Matjutsushi swallowed, his shoulders hunched. "I skipped breakfast, so I'm hungry… Oliver always does the cooking…"  
  
Keiko cocked her head to one side. "Can't you cook?"  
  
Matjutsushi sweat dropped. "All my cooking comes out burnt… even tofu. And Sei only cooks for himself. What about you…?"  
  
"I can only make rice balls," she admitted. She smiled brightly. "But, I'm sure we can make something together."  
  
Matjutsushi nodded, so they changed into old work robes and met again in the kitchen. The kitchen was old and very medieval looking; with a roasting spit in the corner, a old, wood-burning oven built into the wall, and cabins practically everywhere. Keiko began to look through old cookbooks.  
  
"Mmm... let's make a cake," she suggested. Her master raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A cake? Isn't that kind of childish?"  
  
"Yes, but also delicious!" Keiko laughed and the Dark Magician offered a small smile. "First we'll need some flour..."  
  
Matjutsushi began to search through the cabinets. "Flour... flour... Here it is."  
  
"Um... master? That's salt."  
  
"Oh. I told you I couldn't cook!"  
  
For almost an hour the two argued and laughed over ingredients and measurements. They placed the cake batter in a large wooden bowl. The batter was an unhealthy gray.  
  
"Uh... you should add more sugar... I think..." Matjutsushi said, looking at the gray mass. His usual, dark attitude had been replaced with a playful one. Something about being with Keiko... changed him. But he welcomed and enjoyed the change.  
  
The girl squeezed some lemon juice into it. "That should give it more color, I hope."  
  
They laughed and poured the batter into a cake pan. It was put into the oven, and to their surprise, good smells started to fill the room.  
  
The master and his apprentice fell asleep at the table, Keiko's hand in his.  
*   
  
Oliver returned from his trip shortly after the start of Keiko and Matjutsushi's cooking adventure. He watched them for a little while outside the door.   
  
Shaking his head, he muttered, "I knew he had a crush on her." He paused and considered something as the pair poured pudding into the cake mix. "Too bad neither of them can cook."  
*  
  
Keiko dreamed she was back at her mother's house, sitting on the porch and eating cake. She bit into it gagged.  
  
"Mom, this cake is burnt on the outside!" she said. "And the inside isn't all the way cooked!" She sniffed at it. "And it smells awful! All burnt and... it smells like smoke... smoke..."  
  
"SMOKE!!!" Keiko screamed, waking up. Black smoke was pouring out of the oven. She jumped out of her chair. Hearing her, Matjutsushi woke up. He grabbed a bucket of water and smothered the wood-burning stove.  
  
Keiko frowned at their cake; a soggy, burn pile of mash.  
  
She wiped a tear out of her eye. "All our hard work..."  
  
"And the worst part is," Matjutsushi said, wiping his forehead, "I'm STILL hungry..."  
  
It took Keiko a moment to realize that her master had made a joke. Him! Him of all people had made a joke! She looked at him and realized that he had smudged flour on his face when he wiped his forehead. She fell to the floor laughing.  
  
Seeing his reflection in a pan, Matjutsushi began to laugh also.  
  
Keiko adored it when he was like this, caring and loving. Suddenly, a realization hit her and she stopped laughing.  
  
I... I think I love him..., she thought.  
  
When Matjutsushi quieted down, he noticed that she was looking at him in a strange way. She seemed deep and thought and was blushing.  
  
"Keiko?" he asked.  
  
Blush spred across her face. "Y-yes...?" she replied, her voice was quiet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I'm better than I ever have been..." she whispered. She brought her hand to her chest and looked away, still blushing.  
  
Uncomfortable, Matjutsushi coughed and left the room. Keiko sighed, forlorn.  
  
I'm in love with my master..., she thought. Her whole world seemed to be floating. Then something horrible struck her, crashing her back down to Earth.  
  
But... he doesn't love me back...  
*  
  
End of Chapter Five  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
Ha! A bit of a cliffhanger fore ya!!! ... Please, no flames... 


	6. Foreshadow

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: Nope... I STILL do not claim ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh! or related items. And... *sniff* someone ate the last pocky stick... But I'll continue writing through my tragedy... ~  
  
Chapter Six-  
'Foreshadow'  
*  
  
Seto Kaiba was NOT a patient man.  
  
Fingering his dragon necklace, he tapped his foot impatiently. A beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon stared back at him.   
  
"You have entered MY cave, mortal..." the dragon growled, "You know that you stand on sacred ground, doubtless..."  
  
"I fear no man or beast," Kaiba sneered. The dragon let out an insulted growl.  
  
"I am interested on why a human would disturb my slumber," the Blue Eyes prompted. Then he raised his head slightly. "Or, I could eat you right now."  
  
Kaiba tore the Blue Eyes White Dragon pendant from his neck and held it above his head. He shouted, "I HAVE COME TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!"  
  
At the sight of the necklace, the dragon let out a great, painful roar. He fell to the bottom of the cave, as if injured. "Only the Dragon Master is supposed to wield that... that wretched thing."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Dragon, do you not see? I AM the Master of all Dragons!!"  
  
"Then... I am at your command... As will be all dragons you enslave with that necklace..."  
  
"Dragon, I want you to find your brother and sister; Re-create the Trinity!"  
  
"The Trinity...? That is when all three white dragons are combined. We would have the power to destroy anything. For what kind of battle would you need that kind of strength?"  
  
Kaiba turned and began to exit the cave. "MY battle," he snapped. His eyes narrowed, imagining the pharaoh's face when he saw the Trinity...  
  
Yami, your reign in about to end..., he thought.  
*  
  
Mai leaned back onto the pillows, satisfied. She was glad they had gotten past their stubbornness, and into each other's arms. Jounouchi was on top of her, kissing the side of her neck and letting his hands roam.  
  
At last he rolled over, breathing deeply. Mai sighed. After a moment, she set on Katsuya's chest, brushing stray hairs out of his face. She lay down, putting her cheek on Jounouchi's chest. She silently enjoyed his body heat, his breath... the warm noon sunshine...  
  
The sun crossed Jounouchi's face, making his eyelids twitch. It must be lunchtime, he thought.   
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. "LUNCH?!" he cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mai asked, sitting up. Jounouchi stared to ramble.  
  
"It's lunch time- and I'm the pharaoh's servant- he's gonna notice that I'm missing- how long have I been here-?"  
  
"Jounouchi, stop!" Mai interrupted. "What's the problem?"  
  
Jounouchi moved so they were both sitting on the bed. "I help bring trays of food into the pharaoh's chambers everyday at noon. When he and his warriors are done feasting, I help clear the trays and feed the leftovers to the dogs." He grasped his hair, tugging at it nervously. Although he felt kind of stupid explaining his chores to Mai, he continued. "Unless Yami has gone riding for the day, he's gonna notice my absence... I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do..."  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem with just lying to the pharaoh?"  
  
"Whaaa...?" Jounouchi considered. "What... would I tell him?"  
  
Mai reached out to him. "That I needed your assistance... Your love... YOU..."  
  
Jounouchi looked away. At last, he said slowly, "Mai, I love-"  
  
The sorceress placed a finger on his lips. "You don't have to say it..." she brought his hand up her heart, "Because I already know it."  
  
Jounouchi still did not look at her.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she shouted, "Jounouchi Katsuya, stop being so damn stubborn and noble, and kiss me!"  
  
Jounouchi laughed and she kissed him demandingly.  
  
Now I understand, he thought, why I love her.  
  
With her mind reading power, Mai heard every word.  
*  
  
Unknown to Jounouchi, Pharaoh Yami HAD taken his troops out on horses back into the desert. Anzu had seen them go.  
  
Every time the Pharaoh left, Anzu and her handmaiden Miho would stand at the palace gate and watch them depart.  
  
Today, they returned to Anzu's chambers, and Miho began to brush Anzu's hair.  
  
"He never says good-bye," Anzu said. She was talking about Yami.   
  
"You know he loves you. The pharaoh is a cruel gambler to everyone else, but he treats you kindly," Miho counseled. The pharaoh's mistress told her everything. Glad that Anzu could not see her blush, Miho folding fingered the yellow ribbon Honda had given her. She always wore it in her hair.  
  
Anzu sighed. "I know... I know. Yami loves differently than others. But sometimes, I wish that he didn't."  
  
A quiet knock came at the door. Miho rose to answer it. A small, timid boy stood in the doorway.  
  
Anzu recognized the boy as Yuugi. He was used sometimes as Yami's decoy, because they looked so much alike. Except, somehow the pharaoh's harsh features were softened in him.  
  
Yuugi blushed. "Excuse me," he said, "But Miss Anzu's presence is requested in the dinning hall."  
  
Anzu stood up and walked over, smiling at him. "Of course. Thank you for delivering the message."  
  
Yuugi's blush grew deeper as he looked up at the maiden. He smiled broadly. "Now I understand why the pharaoh favors you so much. You're beautiful!"  
  
Anzu laughed and thanked him. I wish Yami would tell me that himself, she thought as they walked down to the dinner hall.  
  
She looked at Yuugi. Was he what she was looking for?  
*  
  
A second Blue Eyes White Dragon roared a greeting.  
  
"Brother!" she cried. The first dragon landed on his sister's snow covered mountain and folded his wings. "It is good to see you, brother. It's been many centuries since I've seen you."  
  
The male Blue Eyes smiled, but then told her the bad news.  
  
"THE Dragon Master?!" his sister proclaimed. He nodded.  
  
"He wishes us to form the Trinity, so he may reign destruction over this land," he said sadly. The female shook her head.  
  
"Humans..." she muttered disapprovingly. "We dragons are not meant to obey them. Humans are thoughtless and cruel..."  
  
"Never the less, Kaiba wields the necklace to control us. We must do his bidding."  
  
His sister let out an enraged white lightning into the sky.  
  
"Where is out brother, then?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere to the east." the white dragon answered. Together, the two flew off to find the third Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
*  
  
End of Chapter Six  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
Wheee... insanity has gone to my head... Sorry for dragging out the Mai/Jounouchi scene. I was having fun with it.  
Betcha didn't expect to see Yuugi pop up! What do you guys think? Please review, tell me Anzu should fall for him!  
More Matjutsushi and Keiko-ness to come next chapter...  
* 


	7. Birthday

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters, or 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare ~  
~ Dedicated to my baby sister… May you have a many Happy Birthday. ~  
  
Chapter Seven-  
'Birthday'  
*  
  
There was a REAL reason Keiko wanted to bake a cake. Tomorrow was her twentieth birthday.  
  
She hadn't planned on telling anyone. Keiko figured she'd just have some cake as a present to herself, nothing special. But… Keiko couldn't help feeling that her birthday WAS important.   
  
Matjutsushi found out about the birthday the next morning. Oliver burst into the kitchen.   
  
"About time," Matjutsushi said. "I was afraid I'd have to cook breakfast myself. Burt bacon anyone?"  
  
Oliver waved a piece of paper in his face. "Do you know what this is?!"  
  
"Yeah, your magic calendar. It helps you make sure you don't forget important dates. You owe my a Christmas present, by the way…"  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Forget that! Take a look at today's entry. See all the birthdays?"  
  
Matjutsushi took the paper. "Hmm… several people I don't know… someone named 'Mirria'…"  
  
His eyes stopped at the entry, 'Keiko Motosuwa.'  
  
"It's her birthday today?" he said slowly. "She never said anything…"  
  
Oliver rolled up his sleeves. "Weird, huh? Okay, time to whip up an instant birthday celebration. Sei's pretty good at getting gifts… What are you going to give her Matju-San?"  
  
The purple Dark Magician swallowed. "I wouldn't know what she'd like…"  
  
Oliver grinned in a teasing way. He put his arms around his waist. "Aww, all you have to do is wrap your arms around her, and whisper, 'I'm all yours, baby' Then pull her towards you and-" He began to make loud kissing noises.  
  
Matjutsushi threw a wooden spoon at the blonde and left the room.  
*  
  
Keiko woke up late and did her chores. She didn't even remember that it was her birthday. However, around lunch, she noticed that she was all alone in the cottage.  
  
"What's everyone up to?" she wondered.  
*  
  
Matjutsushi banged his head against a book.   
  
"It shouldn't be THIS hard to get a girl a gift!!!" he shouted. Several old papers fell off his desk. A sewing book opened itself on the floor. Matjutsushi raised a purple eyebrow.  
*  
  
Oliver appeared at Keiko's door. He asked her for her help in the kitchen.  
  
Keiko slid open the kitchen door.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEIKO-CHAN!!!"  
  
The girl was suddenly showered in streamers. She laughed and opened her eyes.  
  
The three Dark Magicians were standing in the room, applauding. Oliver presented her with a cake.   
  
"At least this one is cooked all the way," he joked. He raised an arm and a present floated over to them. "Here. This one's from me, fluer."  
  
Keiko was showered in gifts. Sei actually WAS really good at giving presents, because he gave Keiko a lot of exotic things. She got a key that could never get lost, a foggy crystal ball that let you know who was plotting against you, and a piece of sting that could bind anything. ("Horribly useful," Oliver admitted, tugging at his hair.)  
  
Oliver managed to find a bunch of Keiko's favorite mangas, which changed to fit your language. They had a lot of fun passing it back and forth, having it switch from French to Japanese to Egyptian to English and back again.  
  
Keiko gathered all of her things and wiped a tear for her eye. "Thank you, all of you. You've really made me feel special."  
  
Matjutsushi stepped out from the background. He placed a large gift wrapped in tissue paper in her hands.  
  
"This one's just from me," he said in a low voice. Then the dark magician left. Soon afterwards, everyone departed, and Keiko retreated to her room.  
  
Puzzled, she opened the tissue paper. Dark blue fabric spilled onto the floor. Keiko picked it up and realized it was a dress.  
  
A note fell out of the dress' folds. Keiko read it and smiled.  
  
'Tonight'  
*  
  
Keiko walked onto the backyard porch. A small railing aligned the porch, but when you looked over it you could see what felt like all of Egypt.  
  
The girl gasped at the scene in front of her. A small table alive with candles stood promisingly in the center. Keiko leaned against the rail and waited.  
  
Matjutsushi appeared in the doorway and stopped. He saw Keiko's form and had to recollect himself.   
  
She's wearing that dress I made her! he thought excitedly. Sudden pride at his work swept over him. He could only see the back of her, but he could already tell she was beautiful in it.  
  
Matjutsushi cleared his throat, alerting her of his presence. Keiko turned around. Matjutsushi inwardly gasped.  
  
The dress was strapless, stopping just below her collar bone. It had white trim and bow attached to the back of it. The skirt was thin and hugged her curves. She wore white gloves that came up a little past her elbows.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er knew true beauty till this night.  
(Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Act One Scene Five)  
  
Matjutsushi cleared his throat again and walked up to her. "This is my other gift to you," he announced. He raised a hand and the candles dimmed.  
  
For a fleeting moment, horribly romantic images invaded Keiko's mind. Her master would wrap his arms around her, mutter his words of affection, then kiss her, claiming her for his own.  
  
Keiko closed her eyes lightly and waited. She expected his arms any second now... any second...  
  
She peeked out of one eye and saw Matjutsushi had his head and hands raised to the sky. He seemed to be concentrating very hard.  
  
Suddenly, the sky became alive with fireworks. Keiko opened her eyes wide and gasped. She had never seen fireworks before.  
  
Then she became aware of her master's voice in her ear. He was bending down right next to her.  
  
"Happy birthday, Keiko... chan..."  
  
The spirit of the moment drove Keiko something she never would have done if she'd stop to think about it. But she didn't think. She just simply acted on impulse, pure emotion.  
  
She turned around and kissed him.  
  
It started off as an innocent, friendly kiss. Like the kind you would give on someone's cheek. Then Keiko realized she rather liked kissing him, and took it up a bit.  
  
Matjutsushi pressed his arms against her back. Before long, they were in her hair.  
  
The moment seemed to last forever. It was perfect.  
*  
  
Oliver and Sei sat on top of the roof, laughing and enjoying the show.   
  
They _weren't_ watching the fireworks.  
*  
  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
(Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Act One Scene Five.)  
*  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
*  
  
Author's Notes:  
I've been dying to put some Shakespeare into my works... yay me! I finally did it!  
I hope Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl fans are satisfied now. Their story isn't finished yet, and if you think things are going to stay happy and cheerful, you're crazy. Haven't you been readin' up on what Kaiba's doing? Just kidding!  
Later! ... Please review...  
* 


	8. Dragons

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~ALL RIGHT! I've got 200+ pounds of pocky thanks to Authoress, and I still don't claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! SWEET!~  
  
Chapter Eight-  
'Dragons'  
*  
  
"Come on Jounouchi. What's your play?"  
  
Katsuya looked over his hand of cards, making his best poker face. In fact, that's what he was playing.  
  
The dino-master Dinosaur Ryuzaki had invited Jounouchi to play cards with him and his friends. Katsuya had joined eagerly- poker was his best game.  
  
Jounouchi closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "You sure you don't wanna quit now, Ryuzaki? You've already lost 300 gold coins to me..."  
  
Dinosaur's friends laughed. Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes and Jounouchi grinned.  
  
"Fine. I'll raise you five silver pieces," he said at last. Ryuzaki looked thoughtful.  
  
"Let me study your face," he asked. Jounouchi leaned in so the two were nose-to-nose. "Ha! You got nothing!"  
  
"You sure 'bout that?"  
  
"You're full of hot air, Jounouchi. There's no way you could beat this hand. In fact, I'll even bet my strongest dragon against you!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Someone shouted, "Not the Red Eyes!"  
  
Ryuzaki threw the key to the Black Dragon's pen into the center of the table. Then he revealed his hand.  
  
"See? I can't beat!" Ryuzaki huffed.  
  
Jounouchi made clicking noises with his tongue. "You know, Dinosaur, poker really isn't your game," He revealed his cards. "Royal Flush!"  
  
Ryuzaki slapped his forehead. "Man, I gotta learn when to quit when I'm ahead!"  
  
Jounouchi grinned. "You forget, I beating you from the beginning!"  
  
Ryuzaki groaned and took Jounouchi out back to where he kept the dragons and dinosaurs. He was led into a large stable with different dragons in each pen.  
  
"Well, there he is, the king of all tame beasts. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
Jounouchi peered into the stall and saw him. The black dragon was curled up, asleep. His head was tucked under a wing, and his tail was wrapped around himself. Jounouchi raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Doesn't look so strong to me," he said. Ryuzaki shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, when he is ASLEEP he's as harmless as a pussy cat. But one look at those burning red eyes you'll see. You'll see..." Ryuzaki trailed off. He kicked the ground, ashamed at losing his prize over a card game. "I'll have the black dragon sent back to the palace with you..."  
  
Jounouchi nodded, but wasn't really listening. He was looking at the other monsters. Asleep in another stall was a large pink dragon.  
  
"What's that one called?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Dinosaur looked at the pink dragon. "Oh. That's a pet dragon. All it does is eat and sleep; occasionally it'll play or breathe flame. I've been told it has special powers around those mountain harpy things... but I'VE never seen one..."  
  
Jounouchi considered. Being a servant, he really could afford to get Mai jewelry or anything like that, but it would be nice to give her _something_...  
  
"So, that thing's a pet?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ryuzaki, what do you say we play one more card game?..."  
*  
  
Anzu pounded on Mai's door.  
  
"Coming, coming..." the blonde said form within. The door swung open. "Don't you have an patience Jou-"  
  
Mai stopped suddenly. Anzu blinked at her.  
  
"Jou...?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess you've come for the potion..."  
  
Anzu nodded. Mai disappeared into her room and came back with a small crystal bottle. Inside was a clear liquid. Anzu swirled it around.  
  
"It looks like perfume," she said. "You sure this will... work?"  
  
Mai nodded. "Yes. You hold in your hands a 100% positive pregnancy test. It won't lie to you. Do you need me to tell you how to perform the ritual again?"  
  
"Uh, no... I think I remember..." A little bit of blush spread across Anzu's nose. About two months ago, Yami had started trying to create and a child with her. An heir to his thrown, a new pharaoh. But recently Anzu had been unsure if SHE wanted this, because a child would bind her to Yami and the bloodline. She wouldn't be allowed to experiment with her feelings for Yuugi...  
  
Mai shrugged. "Okay then. If that's all..."  
  
"Right... right," Anzu said. Mai closed the door and she hurried off.  
*  
  
"Yami! Pharaoh Yami!"  
  
Yuugi dashed into the thrown room. The pharaoh looked at the boy with concern in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Three white dragons... I saw them..." Yuugi panted.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Some villages saw them too, on the mountainside, but only for an instant. They looked like dragons, and were snow-colored. Could they be Blue Eyes?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Of course not! Those dragons of legend haven't been seen in over a hundred years."  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped forward. "Pharaoh, obviously there has been some sort of mistake. Those dragons could have been anything. Besides, since when did the pharaoh listen to the accusations of a mere BOY?"  
  
Yuugi glared at Kaiba.   
  
Yami nodded. "The priest is correct, Yuugi. Those things you saw could have been ANYTHING, but that includes Blue-Eyes White Dragons. I want the Dark Magicians and their apprentice summoned here by noon tomorrow."  
  
Yuugi bowed. "Of course, my pharaoh..."  
*  
  
Jounouchi tightened a blindfold around Mai.  
  
"You sure you can't see anything?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Jounouchi. This blind fold is so tight, I doubt I could HEAR anything..." she answered.  
  
Katsuya tied it for good measure and took her hands. He noticed an angry red wound going down her right hand. It ran from the end of her thumb down to the tip of her pointer finger. Upon closer examination, he saw that the wound was a cut. It looked fresh, too.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in concern.  
  
Mai withdrew her hand away from him. "It's nothing. I cut myself, that's all. I'm clumsy with swords and knives..."  
  
Jounouchi wasn't sure if he believed her. But he decided to let the issue go. He took her other hand and led her to the palace courtyard.  
  
"You ready for your surprise?"  
  
"Yes! Now get the blind fold off of me!"  
  
"Ta-da!"  
  
Mai saw the pink dragon and gasped. She clapped her hands in delight and ran up the dragon.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful Jounouchi! Where'd you get her?"  
  
"Let's just say her former owner was a horrible poker player..." Katsuya said with a grin.  
  
Mai smiled. "Oh, I'm going to pamper her until she's spoiled rotten. She needs jewels and feather, and a gold collar... Katsuya, I love her!" Mai ran up to him and kissed him.   
  
"Whoa, I should get you things more often!"  
  
A loud, breathy roar was let off overhead. Mai, Jounouchi, and the pet dragon looked up. The Red Eyes was making circles above them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jounouchi said guiltily. "That one's mine."  
  
Mai was awe-inspired. "He's magnificent..."  
  
"Mai, if this battle the pharaoh keeps talking about happens, I'm going to use my dragon to fight. I want to protect you and Shizuka."  
  
The girl pushed away from him, the earlier delight gone from her eyes. "No!"  
  
"No? No what?"  
  
"I don't want you to fight! For one thing, I don't NEED protecting, and second, my vision was clear about your death! I don't want you to die."  
  
Jounouchi looked away. "I know you don't need protection, you're very independent Mai. But my little sister is weak and blind. She needs me. I can't just sit back and let your vision come true."  
  
Mai knew she couldn't stop him. Jounouchi was independent as well. She looked over at the pet dragon.  
  
"She breaths flame, right? You sure she's just a pet?"  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
"Not any more. If you're going to protect me, someone's got to protect YOU."  
*  
  
Anzu set up her ritual area, an altar with a bowl surrounded by three white candles. She lit them and poured the crystal liquid into the bowl.  
  
Then she picked up an ivory knife and brought it to her right hand. Slowly, she made a thin cut from the bottom of her thumb to the tip of her pointer finger. Blood spilled down her hand in a steady river, landing in the water. The blood swirled in the bowl, and the liquid turned red.  
  
She counted to five and pressed a white cloth against her hand. She breathed slowly as she waited for the pressure to stop the bleeding. Anzu felt a little dizzy.   
  
She suddenly remembered seeing a similar cut on Mai's right hand and wondered if the sorceress hand done the same ritual. She pushed the thought out of her head. Mai was not the kind to get 'involved' with a man.  
  
Finally Anzu added some regular spring water and muttered a chant. Then she waited as it continued to swirl.  
  
If the bowl turned purple, it meant she did not carry a child. If it turned blue, she had a boy. Pink, a girl. The red began to vanish...  
  
Anzu fell to her knees.   
  
The liquid was not purple.  
*  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
*  
  
Author's Notes:  
Heh heh heh... I know, I suck for not up-dating in a long time and then giving you guys ANOTHER cliffhanger. But this is my longest chapter YET! I had the choice of typing this or a new chapter to 'Millenium Children', but 'To Love the Dark' won. ^-^  
NEXT CHAPTER: At last, the Magicians will meet the rest of the characters! Mayhem! Battle! True loves! Is Anzu's child a boy or girl? Is Jounouchi really going to die? How am _I_ gonna eat 200+ pounds of pocky by myself?! (Thanks so much for that Authoress! It made me laugh!)  
Later!  
* 


	9. Regret

"To Love the Dark"  
By JessieHeart  
~( Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh! NOBODY READS DISCLAIMERS! )~  
  
Chapter Nine-  
'Regret'  
*  
  
Matjutsushi did a bad thing. (No, nothing like THAT, reader! I *know* what you were thinking. Hey, this is my first 'in-fic' note! ~JessieHeart) He crossed the line between master and apprentice.  
  
He felt like one of those children in Oliver's comics; sulking, ashamed... guilty. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Keiko, even if SHE had kissed HIM first.  
  
Matjutsushi had woken up the next morning and didn't even open his eyes. He realized that if he got up he'd have to see Keiko's beautiful, smiling face. Then he'd have to break her heart.   
  
But he didn't want to.  
  
Matjutsushi finally pulled himself out of bed and dressed in a simple tunic.  
  
He went into the library, only to find Sei and Oliver already there.  
  
Oliver made a kissy-face. "There he is, the champion of hearts! Who knew your were such a ladies' man, Matju-San?"  
  
Matjutsushi groaned. He sat down in an over-stuffed chair, rubbing his temples.   
  
"I need something *strong*..." he muttered.  
  
Even though Sei was deaf, nothing escaped him. He could read lips and constant spirit energy, 'ki.' He flicked his hand. A goblet appeared in front of Matjutsushi.  
  
"Don't ask what's in it," he 'said.' Matjutsushi gladly drank the thick liquid.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed Keiko last night," he admitted aloud, for the first time. Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why not?" he challenged. "You love her, 'cancre', and don't deny it. We're all masters of magic, you know."  
  
Matjutsushi took another sip and began to speak louder. Man, that stuff WAS strong! "Of course I love her. She smart, funny, kind and... and just LOOK at her! She's beautiful!"  
  
He stood up and tipped the goblet back over his mouth. Oliver turned to Sei.  
  
"What's IN that stuff?!"  
  
"I told you not to ask."  
  
Matjutsushi was on a roll. "I love her and I want to be with her but I can't because we're damn magicians and masters aren't supposed to love their apprentices!"  
  
Oliver put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Matju-San, you're rambling."  
  
The purple haired one threw a hand in the air. "The hell with it! I. Love. Her. I'm going to make sure she's protected from everyone!"  
  
The other's looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Let's perform the Rite of Strength Release!"  
  
"... Seriously Sei, what was in that?"  
*  
  
Keiko dreamed she was laying on a marble table, all three magicians standing over her.  
  
They lit a lot of scented candles, the smoke make everything foggy. Then some marking were placed on her face with a cold, smooth paste.  
  
There was a whole bunch of chanting...  
  
She woke up in her own bed and didn't remember the dream at all.  
*  
  
"Oh man, I'm coming back down..." Matjutsushi muttered. It was about half an hour after the Rite had been performed.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of rational thought, Matju-San."  
  
"Maybe that drink was a little TOO strong..."  
  
Oliver patted his friend's back.   
  
"Good morning!" Keiko's loud, cheerful voice called from behind them. Matjutsushi blushed. "Or, as the Japanese say; Ohayo go zai masu!"  
  
Oliver walked up to her. "And a very 'bon moring' to you, fleur." He glanced between the two lovers. "A dislike uncomfortable... silences..."  
  
He disappeared with a swirl of yellow smoke.  
  
Keiko practically skipped over to the man she loved. "Aren't you going to say hello?" she pouted. He didn't answer her. Keiko stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
Matjutsushi stopped her with one hand. "Wait... you hear that?"  
  
"Here what?"  
  
"We have a visitor."  
*  
  
The four magicians gathered on their doorstep. A man rode up, bearing the symbol of the pharaoh's messenger.  
  
The pharaoh's servant (Hey, that's the name of a Yu-Gi-Oh! card series! ~JH) arrived on horseback. He had been searching for the cottage since yesterday.  
  
"You guys are really hard to find," the man gasped. Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"This place is protected by magic; didn't that pharaoh of your tell you anything?" The man shook his head. "Hn. Gaijins."  
  
The servant was eager to return to the palace. "My master has sent for you, and you must be at the palace by noon today. If we are to make it, we must leave immediately."  
  
Matjutsushi ushered him inside the cottage. "No need for such rush, friend, first you must rest."  
  
"But the pharaoh-"  
  
"Can wait. We will arrive on time, I promise."  
*  
  
While the servant was being fed, (by Oliver, of course. Giving him Matjutsushi's cooking would be murder) Keiko was lead into a whole different room in the house.  
  
The room was circle-shaped, was a high ceiling. Unlike most rooms in the house, there were no books or scrolls. The only thing that decorated the room was an large, swirled pattern on the floor and walls.  
  
"Now," Matjutsushi said, "You have never teleported before, correct?"  
  
Keiko nodded. She hated that he was acting so... so _professionally_ towards her.  
  
"Sei, Oliver and I can teleport easily, you've seen us do it," her master continued. "But to take you and that man along with us will be much harder..." He threw some spices on the floor. "Now, what am I forgetting... Oh yes. Clothing."  
  
Matjutsushi snapped his fingers, and purple robes and staff replaced his tunic. Keiko gawked at him.  
  
The man turned around and nodded. "You don't look so bad your self." He flicked his wrist and a large mirror appeared. Keiko's jaw dropped.  
  
Her own outfit had transformed into the clothing of a true magician. A blue leotard covered her body- barely- with a blue shawl draped over he shoulders. A pink cape was at her back, and a short-VERY short- pink shirt around her waist. She had matching blue boot and gloves with pink lining, and a hat to top it off. Red jewels donned her shoes, as well as a choker and small brooch.  
  
Keiko posed in front of the mirror and smiled at herself. She felt both cute and sexy.  
  
"This is perfect!" she gushed.  
  
Yes, Matjutsushi thought, you are.  
  
He reached behind his back a brought forth a short, blue scepter. "Here. It matches and will help channel your energy."  
  
Keiko took it and posed. "I suppose this makes me the Dark Magician Girl," she joked.  
  
Oliver, Sei and the servant entered.   
  
"A fitting title, fleur," Oliver said. "Are we ready?"  
  
Matjutsushi nodded. All five people stood in the middle of the circle. The Dark Magician's closes their eyes, and a wind rushed up from under them. Keiko stood absolutely still, afraid of being left behind.  
  
The swirls on the floor began to shine a rainbow of colors. Slowly, it spread to the walls and ceiling so the entire room was aglow.  
  
The next thing Keiko knew, the room was gone.  
*  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's them, the magician's from our vision."  
  
Mai looked at the people Jounouchi was pointing at. They were three men and a girl, walking towards the thrown room. They were all wearing impressive outfits.  
  
She shrugged. "First of all, it was MY vision. Second, they're just some magicians Yami summoned. No big deal."  
  
"But," Jounouchi said in a worried voice, "If they're here, that means there's gonna be a fight."  
  
Mai gazed off, but no vision came to her. "I supposed we'll deal with that when the time comes."  
*  
  
The Dark Magicians were brought before Pharaoh Yami. Keiko shifted uncomfortably in his wake; she could tell he was a true king.  
  
Yuugi sat in a chair next to him, dressed identically. Seto Kaiba was there, giving a look of disgust to Matjutsushi. He arose and left the room.  
  
Yami spoke. "I believe danger is about to come to my kingdom and the land of Egypt. The white dragons of legend have been seen."  
  
Oliver looked worried, an emotion Keiko had never seen in him. He was always so warm and optimistic. "Those dragons have be prophesized to bring chaos when under the control of their true master."  
  
Matjutsushi nodded. "This is most serious. Not even together could we Dark Magicians defeat the Blue Eyes."  
  
A strong and wise voice reached their ears. "That is why I am here as well."  
  
From an unnoticed corner, an old man stepped forth. He donned a purple robe studded with jewels. A long beard seemed to consume his entire face.  
  
Instantly, the three magicians fell to their knees. Keiko followed their lead, but was uncertain.  
  
"Master..." Oliver and Matjutsushi said. Sei remained ever silent.  
  
The man told them to rise. Matjutsushi ushered Keiko towards him.  
  
"Keiko, this is our master, the Dark Sage," he introduced. "Master, this is Keiko, the newest apprentice."  
  
The old man studied her, and she felt even more intimidated by him then Yami and Matjutsushi combined. Suddenly, the Sage laughed. His kindness rivaled even Oliver's.  
  
"She's the cutest apprentice I've ever seen. And in over a thousand years, I've seen a lot." He slapped Matjutsushi's shoulder. "Lucky man! Lucky man!"  
  
The purple haired magician staggered. "It's- it's nothing like that-! Uh-!"  
  
It's not? thought Keiko. The Dark Sage began laughing again.  
  
Yuugi called them back to order. "But if the prophecy is true, not even your greatness will be able to stop the Trinity."  
  
Matjutsushi looked into him with his piercing purple eyes.  
  
"Then let us hope, young master, that the white dragon sighting was a mistake."  
*  
  
Seto Kaiba sneered at the palace. From his place on a cliff-side, the whole kingdom seemed to lay at his feet.  
  
"Yami should never have brought those magician's here. Now they will have to die," he spat.  
  
Seto turned around, where the three Blue Eyes lay. He held up his charm.  
  
"GO!" he commanded. "Reign my destruction and bring forth a battle worthy of legend! Kill the one named pharaoh and anyone who opposes you! AND I WILL BE CROWNED KING!"  
  
The white dragons took flight, letting out their battle cries.  
  
Kaiba turned his head up to the sky and laughed. Egypt lay below, unaware of the terror that was to befall them.  
*  
  
End of Chapter Nine  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
Hmm... I planned to cram the battle scene into this chapter, but that would make it WAAAAAY too long. Please be patient with me! If only there were more hours in the day...  
I promise that next chapter will have all that I promised in chapter eight. ^-^  
*  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Cancre = Dunce (I don't speak French!)  
  
Ohayo go zai masu = Good moring  
  
Bon moring = Good moring (More terrible French!!)  
  
Fleur = Flower  
  
Gaijins = Foreigners   
* 


	10. Showdown

"To Love The Dark"  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
~(Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership... blah blah blah... At last! The battle climax! Be warned of scene jumping!)~  
  
Chapter Ten-  
  
'Showdown'  
  
*  
  
"My kami!"  
  
"What ARE they?!"  
  
"Where did they come from?!"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
The city surrounding the palace was a scatter of panicked people. From the dragon's perspective, they looked like ants waiting to be trampled.  
  
One man stood up and called out to the others. "Fools! Can we not protect ourselves with our own 'Wizards and Monsters'? Celtic Guardian!"  
  
An elvin swordsman at the man's side nodded, taking up his long blade. He rushed into battle.  
  
This gave the others villagers hope, and they too began to resist the Blue Eyes White Dragons. They rushed into certain doom.  
  
The white dragons entertained themselves by destroying homes and warriors, but soon everything would be gone, leaving nothing to attack but the palace...  
  
*  
  
"LOOK! There they are!" Yuugi shouted. His voice was a mixture of terror and awe.  
  
He, Yami, and the magicians were on a lookout along the palace wall. From here they could seen the battle. Even at a distance the white dragons looked enormous.  
  
Yuugi looked down at the people. "Pharaoh," he pleaded, "We must lead the dragons away from here. All those people are going to die!"  
  
Yami nodded. He turned around and called to a servant. "Call the guards! Get every able-bodied man a sword! Have someone lead the women and children out of here. Go!"  
  
The servant dashed off. Yami turned again and knelt down, eye-level Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi, I trust you the most. I need you to get Anzu as far away from this place as you can. Fly, run, swim, I don't care. Make SURE Anzu survives."  
  
The boy nodded hastily. "Of course... my pharaoh..."  
  
He began to run.  
  
Matjutsushi bowed. "Pharaoh, we are ready to do battle at your command."  
  
"All in good time, my friend, in good time," Yami nodded. "We must not draw the dragons here until everyone is safe."  
  
*  
  
The palace shook with a deep tremor. The walls were beginning to crack, and pieces of stone were coming lose.  
  
Mai and Katsuya were running towards the dragon stables, ready to fight alongside the pharaoh's warriors. Others were also running, but screaming and crying too.  
  
"Follow me!" someone shouted. "We must get to safe ground!"  
  
Jounouchi felt his legs growing weaker. He was sick with fear, but not for himself. Images from Mai's vision plagued him.  
  
"Mai..." he said, stopping. The girl turned around.  
  
"We have little time," she reminded.  
  
"Mai, I don't believe in magic and whatnot..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But this..." he waved his hand, "This is real. I must find Shizuka."  
  
Mai nodded. "I understand."  
  
They turned around and headed for the servants' quarters.  
  
*  
  
"ANZU!"  
  
Yuugi burst into the maiden's chambers. Anzu was sitting on a chair, looking lost in thought.   
  
Yuugi ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Anzu, quickly, follow me!"  
  
"Yuugi... Huh? Why?"  
  
The palace shook again. Yuugi pulled her towards the door. "Don't you feel that? The palace is under attack. You have to follow me!"  
  
Anzu allowed herself to be lead out of the room, but her mind was lost to the world.  
  
*  
  
The guard's equipment room was a clash of weapons and armor. Everyone was given what the needed to defend themselves, little more. They were brave, but their faces were masks of hopelessness.  
  
Hiroto Honda, being captain, gave out the orders. Once a man had a shield, spear, and sword, they were directed outside to form a barrier along the palace wall.  
  
He gave everyone hopeful smiles, even though he, too, felt lost.  
  
A crowd of servants trying to escape the palace passed by. They blessed the warriors, tears running down their cheeks.  
  
Honda spotted Miho, and nodded for her to keep going. She stared back at him with pleading eyes, but kept walking.  
  
Honda faced the guards once more, giving orders.  
  
"HIRO!"  
  
Honda turned and saw Miho running back. She threw her arms around his neck, crying.  
  
"Hiro, I can't do this," she sobbed.  
  
"Miho..."  
  
"I can't leave you to die! I won't!"  
  
Honda pulled her off of him and cupped her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.   
  
"Now," he said quietly, "I need you to be brave," Miho nodded. "You have to go, that way my mind will be at rest."  
  
"I could fight with you..."  
  
"You've never even held a sword."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"You have to leave."  
  
Miho swallowed. She took one of the hands that held her face and pressed her yellow ribbon into it.  
  
"I want this back," she said. Then she quickly kissed his cheek and left.  
  
*  
  
The kingdom lay in rubble. The people had scattered, the ones left alive that is. Bodies of humans as well as their dual monsters lay among the ashes.  
  
The Blue Eyes remembered their task. There was nothing left to do now except kill "the one named pharaoh."  
  
One dragon let a warning shot out into the air.  
  
Yami gave the command. "There is no more time to stall. We must fight now." He looked at the Dark Magicians. Keiko was trembling with fear.   
  
"May Sahkmet protect you..."  
  
*  
  
Mai and Jounouchi found Shizuka in her room, curled into a ball on the floor.  
  
"Shizuka," Jounouchi cried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Big brother!" said the little girl. Shizuka searched for the sounds of his voice. She began to ramble. "I don't know what's going on! Everyone was screaming and the walls keep shaking and I'm so scared..."  
  
Jounouchi picked her up in his arms and faced Mai.  
  
"Is there anywhere we can take her?"  
  
Mai nodded. "There is a basement under my room where I sometimes perform rituals. She should be safe in there."  
  
They got to Mai's and placed Shizuka in a protected corner. Jounouchi covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shizuka asked, panicked. Jounouchi kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry. I will always come back for you."  
  
Katsuya and Mai left, finally making it to the dragon's pin. Jounouchi unlocked the gate around his black dragon.  
  
"Are you ready to fight, my friend?" he asked. It roared. Katsuya ran a hand down the dragon, and found that metal claws had been attached to the Red Eye's hands. "What's this?"  
  
Mai smiled, hoping onto the pet dragon's back. "That is my gift to you. Those 'dragon nails' will give him the power to stand up to even the legendary beasts."  
  
The dragons took flight, carrying their masters to battle.  
  
*  
  
The four magicians were well outside the palace, ready to fight the Blue Eyes when they got near. If they were to fail, the last line of defense would be the palace guards.  
  
Keiko was trembling. She didn't try to hide it now. But she stood as firmly as possible, ready to fight along with her masters.  
  
The white dragons flew overhead. The girl dragon blew a single blast of white lighting at the palace, taking out a wall. Dust, sand, and stone flew in all directions. They ignored the "ants" below them, but the Dark Sage would not be denied.  
  
He stepped forward and raised his hand majestically. A pillar of sand arose from the ground and blocked the dragons from advancing to the castle. One dragon was crushed by a waved of sand.  
  
'Kill the one named pharaoh and anyone who opposes you!' Seto's words rang clear in the dragon's minds. They cried towards the sky, glad to have a new challenge and a chance to draw blood.  
  
The Dark Sage's eyes were glowing, and several more columns of sand came out of the ground. The sand took the form of giant snakes and began to chase the dragons, baring their earthy teeth.  
  
The two Blue Eyes that remained standing fled from the sand beasts. The third dragon lay stunned from being hit before.  
  
Oliver turned to Sei. "Are you ready, my friend?"  
  
The white-haired magician nodded solemnly. Oliver placed a hand on Sei's shoulder, and the two began to levitate. Slowly, Sei lifted them higher and higher off the ground, until the towered above all.  
  
Keiko remembered Oliver telling her that Sei was the only one of them that could fly. Oliver raised his own staff towards the clouds.  
  
Thunder clapped and lightning struck down upon their enemies. Oliver controlled every thunderbolt.  
  
The dragons were in a frenzy; trying to escape the sand demons and not be struck by the lightning.  
  
Matjutsushi smiled victoriously. "We have them beat! I'll finish them off..." He struck a pose familiar to Keiko, one used by Japanese monks and shamans. Her master began to mutter a chant under his breath. Purple aura flared up around him.  
  
Keiko's chest swelled with hope. Could it really be over?  
  
Of course not. These were no less than the white dragons of legend. The forgotten third Blue Eyes lifted her head and took flight. With one swoop, she dived in and swallowed the Dark Sage whole.  
  
The sand demon wavered, then died. They became harmless earth once again.  
  
Matjutsushi lost his concentration, and the purple aura went away. Oliver's lightning ceased. They were stunned.  
  
Matjutsushi fell to the ground. How could his master be destroyed so easily? He became determined to make sure the death had not been in vain.  
  
Keiko felt a trembling sadness, even though she hadn't known the Dark Sage at all. Then a white light appeared and was silently absorbed into her. The Dark Magician Girl felt oddly... stronger.  
  
Suddenly, a large fireball struck the Blue Eyes.   
  
The magician's turned. Two dragons were heading towards them.   
  
*  
  
Honda could barely see the battle from where he was standing. He ran his hand down the sword hilt with a sweaty palm.  
  
Although he could hardly see what was happening, there was no mistaking the Red Eyes Black Dragon to be Jounouchi's.  
  
Honda looked over his men. Over a fourth of them hand been wounded (or worse) by the Blue Eyes blast. Hiroto glanced back at the battle.  
  
Honda swallowed. Then he raised his fist to the air and gave the final command.   
  
"Every man still in one piece will ride into battle! We attack NOW!"  
  
*  
  
Yuugi and Anzu were still running through the palace, trying to find a way out. Most of the exits had been demolished or blocked off.  
  
"Yuugi..." Anzu said softly. The boy did not hear her and continued to pull her along. Anzu spoke louder. "Yuugi!" She tugged her hand out of his. "I have to find Yami."  
  
Yuugi looked at her with those large, pleading eyes. "I promised the pharaoh I would get you out of here. He trusts me to make sure you live."  
  
Anzu feet were firmly placed where they were. "I must find him," she said sternly.  
  
Yuugi did not know what to do. There was no use in trying to make her leave until she saw the pharaoh... But to be honest...  
  
He loved her and could deny her nothing.  
  
Yuugi swallowed, then nodded. "I'll take you to him."  
  
They changed directions and headed towards the lookout where Yuugi last departed Yami. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
The lookout and the wall around it were gone. There was nothing left but rubble.  
  
*  
  
Oliver and Sei landed. The blonde's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he said in awe. "H-how did THAT get here?!"  
  
Then, rising up from behind the two, was what appeared to be an entire army. Each man had a different dragon, probably from the pharaoh's own reserve of 'Wizards and Monsters.'  
  
Jounouchi ad Mai landed beside the Dark Magicians, followed shortly after by Honda. The men dismounted their dragons. The brown haired one smiled.  
  
"I thought you could use our help," he said with a grim smile. Jounouchi punched his shoulder.  
  
"You jerk," he said, "This is MY battle!"  
  
Honda punched him back. "Yeah? Well how are you supposed to fight without a sword?"  
  
Jounouchi looked away. It wasn't allowed for servants to carry weapons.  
  
Honda held out a sword with a blue handle. "I won't tell, if you won't."  
  
Jounouchi grinned and took the blade. Matjutsushi approached the captain.  
  
"What is your plan of attack?" he asked.  
  
Honda looked up at the sky, where he troops were anxiously waiting. He then turned back to the magician.  
  
"Just give the white dragons a hell of a fight."  
  
*  
  
The sister Blue Eyes turned to her brothers.  
  
"They command Mamono, the Red Eyes," she said.  
  
"I know," another answered her. He was staring at the gathering army, not looking at his sister.  
  
"But," she persisted, "He is our cousin. We cannot fight him by right. We cannot kill our own blood!"  
  
The third Blue Eyes also stared at the army. "There's a lot of people to kill. Maybe too many, I'll admit."  
  
"The Red Eyes-!"  
  
The first brother looked at his sister sharply. "We also cannot disobey the dragon master! Lord Kaiba has commanded it, and anyone who gets in our way must be destroyed." There was a moment of silence. "However, do not take more lives than necessary. The pharaoh is our target."  
  
*  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
There was a loud outcry as the whole army took off. Sei levitated himself and Oliver off the ground.  
  
To Jounouchi's surprise, many people seemed to be following his lead. The power of leadership was... wonderful. It would be really hard to go back to the life of a servant.  
  
A Blackland Fire Dragon let out a flame at a white dragon, but missed horribly. Apparently, its owner wasn't aware of the dragon's poor eyesight.  
  
Matjutsushi raised his staff and fired a purple shot. Keiko followed his lead with her blue scepter.  
  
The dragons were unusually dormant, only attacking when someone got too close. They were taking long-ranged damage.  
  
Jounouchi raised his sword and ordered a barrage of blasts from everyone who followed him. The Blue Eyes were heavily damaged.  
  
However, Mai got careless. In the white dragon's weakened stage, she swooped in on her pet dragon.  
  
"Fire breath!" Mai commanded. The pink dragon let out a powerful flame. The dragon she struck let out a roar of agony and knocked Mai away with a powerful claw. The blow sent her flying. Mai and her dragon fell to the ground, the girl covered in cuts. Mai tried to stand, but was stopped by a sharp pain through her right leg.  
  
"Broken," Mai cursed. Jounouchi's Red Eyes circled above.  
  
"MAI!" he called. "Are you al-"  
  
Katsuya was cut off as the Blue Eyes Mai hit stumbled over. He was crawling on all four legs, growling. He was intent on getting his revenge.  
  
All Mai could do was lie there, paralyzed. The dragon loomed over her, jaws open wide...  
  
*  
  
"Pharaoh!" Yuugi cried.  
  
"Yami!" added Anzu.  
  
The two were turning over boulders and rubble, attempting to find their pharaoh. Anzu had refused to leave, despite Yuugi's warnings.  
  
They continued to search, calling out Yami's name occasionally.  
  
"Anzu!" Yuugi shouted from a pile of stone. "Anzu, I found him! Over here!" The girl came running. "Help me lift these!"  
  
Together they unearthed the pharaoh. His body was a horrible wreck; a useless mass of tattered flesh and broken bone. A huge bleeding gnash ran across his forehead.  
  
Anzu knelt down. Ignoring his condition, she propped him up and held him to her chest.  
  
"Yami..." she whispered. "Open your eyes."  
  
Yuugi slowly vanished from her thoughts, Yami became the moment's whole focus.   
  
The pharaoh's eyes fluttered open. "Anzu, I-" he stuttered. "I'm dying."  
  
"No!" Anzu cried. She pressed her face into his chest. "No! I need you... be here..." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Be here for our son."  
  
Yami blinked, but gave no sign of comprehension. He touched his mistress's face with bleeding fingers. "I love you."  
  
That was the first and last time Anzu would hear him say it. The pharaoh's eyes closed.  
  
*  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon towered over Mai. A hiss bubbled out of its mouth, like a snake ready to strike.  
  
"NO!" Jounouchi shouted. He let out a loud battle cry and jumped off his Red Eyes. He soared clumsily, arms and legs waving about.  
  
Katsuya landed with a roll on the white dragon's head. He propped himself on his knees, then raised the blue-handled sword high.  
  
With one thrust he ran the blade through the white dragon's left eye. The dragon roared and swung his head. Jounouchi unclasped the sword handle and fell to the earth, alongside Mai.  
  
The dragon retreated to its siblings, sword still in its eye. Blood spilled into the desert sand.  
  
Jounouchi sat up and shook his head. His cloths had been torn, and were now covered in dirt. His sword, however, was gone.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Mai.   
  
"Let's see..." The girl looked down, and touched her right leg with gingerly. She let out a cry of pain.   
  
Jounouchi nodded. "Broken leg. I need to get you to safer ground..." He looked around for his black dragon. It was still battling the Blue Eyes with the pharaoh's army. Mai's dragon was too wounded to carry her...  
  
Katsuya bent down and scooped Mai in his arms, intent on carrying her to safety.  
  
Upon skin contact, Mai gasped. A vision flooded her mind.  
  
Shizuka would live. The placing of her inside Mai's basement had altered that much. Instead, Jounouchi would carry her to the nearest, "safest" place. He would brace her leg and rush back into battle; and dead within the next ten minutes...  
  
"Put me down!" Mai shouted as the vision cleared. She saw the Jounouchi was taking her to an small covering not destroyed by the white dragons. She pounded on his chest. "Put me DOWN!"  
  
She continued to hit him, but Jounouchi kept walking. "OW! Mai- Mai! Stop! Don't hit me! OW! STOP!"  
  
"Put me down!" Mai demanded. "You're going to die! Stop!"  
  
"You sound like a child," Jounouchi teased.  
  
"This isn't funny! I saw the altered future. You aren't even listening to me! I told you to stop and put me down!"  
  
Once under the covering, Jounouchi obliged. He placed her on the sand.  
  
"I have to brace this leg..." he said, trying to fasten one out of his shirt and some long pieces of wood.   
  
"You're going to die. I saw a vision, and don't deny that you believe me. I can read your mind," Mai said harshly.  
  
"You really have to stop doing that," Jounouchi answered in a joking tone. Mai grabbed his arm, stopping what he was doing.  
  
"Leave, and I'll break your arm," she threatened. Jounouchi smiled.  
  
Damn, he thought, I love this woman.  
  
*  
  
Sei could hear nothing and everything at the same time. His ability to read chi and emotions was TOO good.  
  
The dozens of people all had their own escalation amounts of fear and courage. The white dragon were emitting waves of rage. Somewhere, various people were radiating love, and there was even some rays of hope.  
  
The "voices" pounded inside his skull, bounced off his brain and felt like it was splitting apart. This ability to hear, but not hear, was his gift, as well as curse.  
  
Oliver's lightning continued to pierce the sky. The blonde spoke over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" he called.  
  
Sei nodded, barely able to distinguish Oliver's chi from all the others. He flew in and out of dragons, careful not to fly too close the white dragons the slew his master.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue Eyes took flight. They were tired of being attacked, and the temptation of blood was too great. They began the slaughter immediately. The army continued to fight back. Jounouchi's Red Eyes was knocked to the ground. This was not enough to kill him, however, if his master had been riding him, Katsuya would not have been able to survive the fall.  
  
Oliver and Sei continued to weave throughout the warriors, still trying to strike with the lightning.  
  
Keiko was watching from the ground. Matjutsushi had ordered her to stay low. He stood above her, protecting her. Keiko was touched, but she watched Oliver out of concern.  
  
A Blue Eyes flew behind Sei and Oliver. Keiko could see it before it even happened.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" she cried in vein. Her heart screamed out to them. It's force cut through everything and reached Sei, but it was too late. The white dragon's jaws clamped down on them. Drops of their blood sprinkled the ground.  
  
Keiko threw her whole body down on the sand. She buried her face in her arms. The death of them struck her more than anything she'd even experienced. "No..." she sobbed. "No, no..."  
  
Suddenly, Matjutsushi's arms were around her.   
  
"They're gone..." he whispered. He, himself, was unbelieving. "Just like that... Just like THAT... they're gone..."  
  
They both looked up, seeing the battle of dragons. One by one the soldiers were falling.  
  
"There is no hope..." whispered the Dark Magician.  
  
A strong white light surrounded Keiko, just like before. Matjutsushi gasped and stopped holding her.  
  
"I... I forgot..." he stuttered. "The Rite of Strength Release..." Keiko looked confused. Matjutsushi hastily explained. "As my apprentice, we magician's gave you the power to become stronger when we died..." He calculated in his head. "You gained the power of three souls... With one more, you will be string enough to destroy anything!"  
  
Matjutsushi turned away, crawling on his knees, looking for something in the sand.  
  
Keiko did not understand. "Another soul?" she said. "What are you-"  
  
Matjutsushi stopped and held something up. It was Jounouchi's blue-handled sword. He raised it to his chest.  
  
Keiko realized he was going to kill himself. She scrambled up and grabbed his raised hand.  
  
"NO!" she shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU THINGING?!"  
  
"Everyone's dead! Everyone's dying!" Matjutsushi replied irrationally. "You have to stop them! This is the only way! I have no choice."  
  
Tears streamed down Keiko's face. She shook her head wildly. "You ALWAYS have a choice!"  
  
She threw herself onto him, their lips met harshly. The kiss was bittersweet, a sad pleading good bye. The sword slipped from Matjutsushi's fingers.  
  
Keiko broke away from him. She dropped her scepter and remembered the summoning spell.  
  
"Book of Secret Arts!" she cried. The mystical green book appeared in her hands.   
  
Matjutsushi watched as Keiko used Sei's magic to lift herself high above the ground. Her aura kept anyone from coming closer, it was just her against the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
She was no longer the Keiko that had showed up on Matjutsushi's doorstep. She was the Dark Magician Girl; her face was set sternly, ready to face anyone who opposed her.  
  
Keiko opened the book to the middle page. Instead of a strange language, she understood the words clearly.  
  
"Leave this place!" Keiko shouted. "You will shed no more blood on the sands of Egypt. I banish you from this land!"  
  
Keiko shouted the spell. The white dragons were covered in a pale blue light.  
  
Everyone covered their eyes. The light was blinding. It touched every corner of Egypt, up to the Nile.  
  
Jounouchi and Mai embraced each other tighter. They held their breaths and waited for the end.  
  
Anzu pressed Yami's forehead to hers. Yuugi trembled in fear.  
  
Matjutsushi stood up and watched his love, awed.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue Eyes vanished in the light, leaving nothing where they once were. Everyone gasped.  
  
Keiko felt everything drain out of her. The power was too great. She fell from the sky, landing in the arms of Matjutsushi.  
  
"Keiko, you did it," Matjutsushi said, cradling her. Her face pressed itself into her chest. Around and above them, survivors cheered.  
  
Keiko was slipping into darkness. She was going into a well-awaited (well DESERVED) sleep. The last thing she heard was Matjutsushi's voice.  
  
"I love you, Dark Magician Girl..."  
  
*  
  
End of Chapter Ten  
  
*  
  
Author's Long, Some-What Ranting Note:  
  
Yaaaay! Battle climax DONE! It won't take me as long to get out the epilogue (hopefully.)  
  
I'm really sorry this chapter too so long... I just had to put a lot of stuff in that I just couldn't leave out. Don't you hate it when you have so many ideas, but you can only use ONE? At least I had a lot of romance angles to go with.  
  
Oh yes, I am well aware that Keiko would only gain power from Dark Magicians and the Magician of Black Chaos. However, I decided to change it to the Dark Sage, for various reasons. The Dark Sage IS pretty cool. :) Oh, and did anyone like the mentioning of other cards? 'Blackland Fire Dragon' and such? I hope so…  
  
I also apologize if the story was too incoherent and jumped around from place to place. I guess that's what happens when you have a lot of characters, ne?  
  
Please stay tuned for the epilogue!  
  
*  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Kami = God (Japanese)  
  
Sahkmet = Egyption god of war (Protects the pharaoh and punishes the pharaoh's enemies.)  
  
Mamono = Demon (Japanese)  
  
* 


	11. Tomorrow

"To Love the Dark"  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
~ Disclaimer: It's the last chapter, and anyone who, by now, thinks that I own ANYTHING at ALL, is now dubbed the biggest prat in the WORLD. ... Sorry about that. I'm pocky-high. ^-^ ~  
  
Chapter Eleven-  
  
'Tomorrow'  
  
*  
  
An hour passed, and Keiko was still sound asleep. Matjutsushi held her the entire time.  
  
The survivors returned to the palace to find whatever was left. Besides the lookout wall, the property damage was not all that bad. The kingdom, where the battle was held, was another story entirely.  
  
The escaped villagers and palace servants returned as well. The peasants found their homes in ruin. At least they were still alive.  
  
Pharaoh Yami's critical injuries were soon discovered. He was carried into his chambers, and Matjutsushi was called in.  
  
"He's alive," the magician said at last. "But soon... he won't be."  
  
Anzu clasped onto his arm. (Keiko had been placed in a chair.) "Can't you do anything to save him? Please..."  
  
Matjutsushi shook his head sadly. "His body is beyond repair."  
  
"There must be something..." pleaded Anzu.  
  
Matjutsushi thought. "I know a spell called 'Soul Release.' It has the power to remover or transfer spirits... But that would require a host body for Yami's soul."  
  
Anzu looked away, face full of despair. She was thinking of herself and her fatherless son.  
  
Yuugi was watching, seated in a corner. He saw Anzu's look and his heart shattered. Slowly, the boy stood up.  
  
"I'll do it," he said boldly. "I'll share my body with the pharaoh."  
  
Centuries later, Yuugi's reincarnated self would have to live with that decision. However, this was unknown to him, and he had no time to regret it.  
  
*  
  
"Mai, you're HEAVY!"  
  
"Idiot. No one said you had to carry me."  
  
Jounouchi carried Mai back to the castle, to where a makeshift medical wing had been arranged. People injured from the fighting were brought there.  
  
A medic applied a better brace to Mai's leg while Katsuya stretched his tired arms.  
  
"Girls are supposed to be dainty," he mumbled when the medic left.   
  
"Says who?" asked Mai. She reached over and punched his arm. Jounouchi faked a serious injury, and sat down next to her on the hospital bed.  
  
"You were really brave, you know."  
  
Mai smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. She thought back to her own bowl of pink water, the child she and Jounouchi would have.  
  
A girl appeared in the doorway. "Big brother?"  
  
Jounouchi jumped up. "Shizuka!"  
  
He ran over and wrapped his arms around his little sister. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"See? I told you you'd be alright," Katsuya said. Shizuka squeezed where she held him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're still alive."  
  
"You're the only family I have. I promised to come back for you."  
  
"I knew you'd keep your promise," said Shizuka. Then she whispered in a teasing tone, "Being in love does that to you."  
  
Jounouchi blushed, then chuckled. He led his sister over to the hospital bed.  
  
"Shizuka," he introduced, taking a deep breath, "This, is Mai."  
  
*  
  
Keiko woke up in Matjutsushi's arms. They were in a silent, secluded room.  
  
"Wha..." she stuttered. Her throat was dry, coated with sand. "What happened?"  
  
"It's over. We won," answered Matjutsushi, "Or, rather, YOU won."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Keiko simply enjoyed the moment.  
  
Matjutsushi spoke again. "You know, I am no longer your master. You're stronger than I am..."  
  
Tears formed in Keiko's eyes. "Only because... they... Sei and Oliver-"  
  
Matjutsushi stopped her. "Don't. They would want you to be sad like that. The teary face doesn't suit you."  
  
"They're dead..." Keiko said breathlessly. The reality of it all seemed to be hitting her all at once.  
  
"They'll be reborn," Matjutsushi assured. "We all will be. In a different place and time, we'll all come back. History repeats itself."  
  
Keiko curled herself farther into his arms. He whispered into her ear, "And then, Keiko-Chan, we can fall in love, all over again."  
  
*  
  
Seto Kaiba glared at the Blue Eyes White Dragons.   
  
"What HAPPENED?!" he demanded. "You three were SUPPOSED to be invincible. But you were defeated by an apprentice!"  
  
The Blue Eyes with a missing eye growled. "It is possible to grow stronger when you have magic. The girl used a spell book to banish us."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Then get *back* there, and kill the pharaoh properly!"  
  
The girl white dragon let out an exasperated roar. "You do not understand! We have been banished! If we were to cross the waters of the Nile, our lives would be snatched away instantly."  
  
Kaiba raised his necklace, backing the dragon down. "NEVER use that tone with me, dragon." He warned. After a long moment, he spoke again. "Go. Go to land far from here and keep yourselves hidden. When the time comes that I am born again, find me. Then, we will finish this battle."  
  
The dragons spread their wings and took flight. They flew to a place far from Egypt... a place called... Japan...  
  
*  
  
~ Three Months Later ~  
  
The kingdom and palace had been rebuilt. As history had proven before, life goes on. It returned to its chaotic "normal" state.  
  
After the Blue Eyes fiasco, Jounouchi had been promoted. He commanded his own legion of palace guards. He proposed to Mai the very night his promotion happened.  
  
Honda and Miho had married a month after the battle, and Knight Katsuya Jounouchi and Sorceress Mai Kujaku a month after them. Mai announced her pregnancy the following week.   
  
Shizuka's eyesight was restored just in time for the wedding, with a little magical help from the Dark Magician Girl. Shizuka got her greatest wish, to see her brother get married.  
  
Yuugi became the pharaoh, under the respect demanded of Yami's vessel. He enjoyed every chance he got to torment Priest Kaiba. Although Yami could not fully emerge in Yuugi's body, the boy could hear Yami's thoughts and even lose full control of his actions from time to time. Matjutsushi claimed that it would not be long until the pharaoh would have complete control over the two minds, and would be able to appear at will.   
  
Anzu forever treasured the last words Yami spoke to her. She waited patiently, faithfully, and lovingly for her pharaoh to return. Always for love. The love of her king and of their son.  
  
Now, Keiko sat outside her cottage home. She wasn't too eager to go inside and taste whatever burnt food Matjutsushi had managed to cook up. Instead, she ran her fingers through the sand and reflected on everything that had happened like an elaborate dream.  
  
"Keiko? Are you coming in?" Matjutsushi called from the doorway.   
  
"In a minute!" she said, looking over her shoulder. God, she loved him. His purple hair, his kisses, his compelling eyes... Those eyes pierced her, even at this distance. Matjutsushi disappeared into the house.  
  
Keiko sighed, watching the sunset that would cascade into a new tomorrow. She enjoyed the prefect moment, but all too quickly, it was gone.  
  
Keiko dusted herself off and went into the cottage, where awaited her new family... and life.  
  
*  
  
To Love the Dark- ~OWARI~  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Good ending? Or does it seem incomplete? I'm not entirely sure, but if I left a lot of things unanswered, let me know and I'll do an epilogue re-write. What do you think?  
  
I had so much of fun with this fanfic. I'm really happy I got a lot readers... It's nice to be appreciated. ^-^ (POCKY LOVAS UNITE!)  
  
Thank you all for always being patient and supportive~  
  
JessieHeart  
  
* 


End file.
